Today's digital cameras and smart phones use computer power to enhance images for viewing either immediately or later on the screens of other devices. One example is HDR, or High Dynamic Range, where the camera quickly takes several pictures at different exposures and builds an image where all portions, even the brightest and darkest, are exposed to bring out all details.
There are also existing systems that use gaze tracking to determine how long a viewer looks at a certain ad on a web page, for the purposes of making it more attractive to the eye, or to measure the value of the advertising in terms of how much time (e.g., average time, aggregate time) how many viewers spend on it. There are also systems that use gaze tracking to see if the viewer is no longer looking at display, such as a smart phone's display, in order to stop playing a video and save battery power or make sure that the viewer does not miss any part of the video.